


Waking Up in Vegas

by Patriots1180



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Complete and total ridiculousness!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny is lucky, Drinking, Drunk Dola, Drunk Gronk, Drunk Jules, Drunk Sex, Gambling, Groping, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PDA, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Revenge is a dish best served naked, Ridiculous, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Sleepovers, Sober Tom, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Tom, Jules, Dola, and Gronk go on a boys trip to Vegas. Its all fun and games until Gronkowski wakes up in bed and he's not alone.........





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hockey_3720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/gifts).



> Hockey_3720 requested a drunk Dola fic a long time ago and now I've finally got it finished! Let the Bullets Rain takes up most of my writing power. Enjoy :)

Rob Gronkowski slowly came to consciousness; the first thing he was aware of was a warm body next to his. He snuggled closer throwing an arm around whatever beautiful girl he brought home last night. Sure, he couldn’t really remember anything but he was sure she was a bombshell; he knew how to pick them.

He buried his face in the crook of the mysterious woman’s neck, pressing his morning wood against her fantastic ass. Strange; why was her ass sticky? And why did she smell spicy? A masculine scent really. Come to think of it, her body was strangely muscular. Not soft and curvy.

Gronk’s eyes snapped open hoping his instincts were wrong and that a beautiful blonde was lying next to him. Well it was a dirty blonde but not the one he hoped for; it was Julian and he was naked. The tight end exhaled a shaky breath as he slowly retrieved his arm and carefully backed away. 

What had he done? Did he have sex with Jules? He knew Jules was bi but the man had a boyfriend and he was no cheater! And he was pretty damn sure he wasn’t bi-sexual.  
The tight end sat up gingerly and was extremely grateful to find he still had underwear on. The relief was short lived however when he discovered someone else was in the bed too.

He turned his head silently praying that it was said chick he thought he’d brought home last night. Of course it wasn’t, the universe had it out for him today. No it was Danny and from the looks of it he was naked too. 

Gronk lifted the sheets carefully and damn Dola, the man was hung! Good for Jules he thought before realizing he was staring at the naked couple. He dropped the sheet as panic started to set in.

Did they have a threesome? What happened to that hot chick he met at the casino? Oh God what had he done? He couldn’t remember anything past leaving the casino last night!  
Gronk slid out of the bed as quietly as possible, freezing when Julian made a quiet sound. He turned back to find the smaller man snuggling closer to Danny before settling once again. Once Jules seemed content he made a beeline out the door and didn’t look back.

He ran to the shower to erase all memories of last night he couldn’t remember. After said shower no one else was awake yet so he headed down for something to eat. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the imagines of Julian’s firm ass and Danny’s large cock out of his head.

What did they do? Would either of them even remember? Oh God what if they liked it and wanted to do it again? Gronk groaned laying his head down on the table. He was so screwed!

A waiter stopped by, noticing his plight and offered him a shot. Gronk wasn’t one to turn down free alcohol and besides he was in Vegas! He down the shot of liquid courage and ordered another. A few more shots in and he was feeling good. So good in fact, he was ready to face his two friends again.

Meanwhile back at the suite……..

Julian broke out into a grin as soon as Gronk shut the door. The tight end had seemed terrified as he fled their room. He heard Danny snort with laughter beside him and he couldn’t help but join in. “How long do we let him sweat?”

“Oh I don’t know. A few hours maybe.” Danny yawned before pulling Julian closer and burying his face in his neck. “Besides its vacation and I wanna sleep in.” Julian hummed in agreement linking his arms around Danny. 

Hours later and a slightly tipsy Gronkowski pushed the door open after multiple attempts at swiping his key card. He stumbled into the room, surprised to find Tom, Julian, and Danny all awake and lounging in the room’s large hot tub. “You ok over there?” Tom asked pulling Gronk from his daze. 

“Yea” He stammered slowly stepping closer to the group and praying Dola and Jules were wearing some article of clothing under the water. He relaxed slightly realizing they indeed were wearing swim trunks. 

“Join us.” Danny chirped motioning towards the bubbling water. “Uh.” Gronk replied trying not to blush as memories of waking up next to them surfaced in the forefront of his mind. “Yea. Come on in Gronk.” Julian coaxed snagging an arm around Danny’s waist and pulling him into his lap. “We don’t bite.” He grinned wolfishly before adding “We’ll not too hard.” 

Gronk choked on his spit watching as Julian loving nuzzled at his boyfriend’s neck. Danny giggled, turning to press his forehead against Julian’s, whispering something to the younger man. “You two are always so damn horny.” Tom grumbled splashing them both. He realized his mistake too late as both receivers sent small tidal waves rushing back at their quarterback. 

Tom rolled his eyes shaking out his wet hair. “You two are both idiots.” “You love us!” Julian responded without missing a beat. “Hey where did Gronk go?” Danny asked spinning around in Julian’s lap. “You two probably scared him off.” Tom chuckled leaning back against the wall shaking his head. 

He rushed into his room shutting the door and leaning against it. He needed to compose himself and fast. They would figure out something was up soon if he didn’t. Perhaps the best option would be to forget last night; bury it deep down and never speak of it again. 

He flinched hearing Danny calling after him. He splashed some water on his face, taking a deep breath as he stared at his reflection. “You can do this Rob!” He repeated to himself. He patted his face dry, schooled his features and headed back out into the main area of the suite. 

“Gronkittttto!” Danny crooned, leaning over the edge of the tiled tub. His cheeks were flushed red and Gronkowski couldn’t determine if it was caused by the hot bubbly water or the many drinks the smaller man had consumed. 

“You feeling good Dola?” The large tight end asked, chuckling. Danny nodded vigorously “I feel great! And lucky! Let’s go gamble.” The receiver leapt out of the tub, stumbling on the wet tile as he reached for a towel. 

“Doooola come back here.” Julian whined, his cheeks equally red as he made a grabby motion at Danny. “We’re gonna go win big Jules! Come on.” Danny replied prancing back to their shared room. Gronkowski laughed as Danny actually managed to sneak a few high kicks in as he strutted away. He turned back to find Julian staring at the closed door and he swore the other man mumbled something about Danny’s fantastic ass and he needed to start topping again.

He averted his eyes from the smaller receiver looking for Tom. “If you’re looking for Brady he went to change. Apparently we need to hit the casino.” Julian shrugged hauling himself out of the hot tub, winking as he passed Gronk. The large man couldn’t help but stare at the rather obvious tent in Jules too tight swim trunks. 

He did not need that mental imagine to add to his collection. He shook his head, hoping it would erase the picture that somehow was etched in the forefront of his brain. It did little to help as he raced back to his room to change. 

Gronkowski finally was able to breathe once again, as they entered the elevator. All four of them were dressed which was a plus and the flirting had stopped. It had never bothered him before last night, he was used to the two receivers touching each other. 

For the most part they kept it under wraps, especially in public. But both men had consumed quite a bit of alcohol and their inhibitions were mostly gone at this point and replaced with PDA. Tom shook his head as Danny ‘tripped’ into Julian and accidentally grabbed a handful of the shorter receiver’s backside. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to.” Danny protested as Julian hollered “You pinched my ass Dola, that was no accident.” Tom shook his head at the pair “Jules take it down a notch. We’re in public.” The receiver rolled his eyes at his quarterback before shouting “Let’s go!” as the elevator doors opened. 

Danny, equally as loud, echoed Julian’s sentiment following after his boyfriend. “You know I expected you to be loudest of the group.” Tom said, startling Gronkowski. Tom frowned “You ok buddy?” The tight end nodded quickly as they entered the casino, immediately reaching for a drink. He needed to forget about last night.

He downed the shot, before grabbing another and slamming it back as well. “Woah.” Tom reached for his tight end’s forearm. “Slow down. What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all day.” 

“Its nothing.” He replied as Tom crossed his arms, skeptical. Gronk sighed, seeing his quarterback wasn’t going to let this go without an explanation. “I think Jules and Danny like me.” Tom’s expression changed to confused “Of course they do. You’re one of their teammates and a friend.” 

“No I mean they ‘like’ like me.” He emphasized his point with air quotes. Tom raised a brow, keeping an eye on his two most trusted receivers as they came barreling over. Danny had a huge fistful of cash which he proudly waved around “Told you I was feeling lucky!” 

Julian shook his head fondly, nudging up against Gronkowski “You’d think he won a million dollars the way he’s carrying on.” Danny giggled waving the handful of cash at his boyfriend “You’re just jealous I won and you lost.” 

The squirrely receiver rolled his eyes playfully turning to the tight end “You ready for a repeat of last night?” The tight end choked on his spit as Danny butted up next to him chiming in “Yea! Ready to score big again!” The two receivers laughed leaning on the larger man. Gronkowski turned to Tom with large eyes. 

The quarterback shrugged, the two receivers seemed normal to him, well normal for them anyway. He watched as they both trotted off, Danny once again reaching down to fondle Jules’s ass. He shook his head as Julian squawked “I know it was on purpose this time Dola! You’re so handsy when you’re drunk!” 

“See! They keep flirting with me!” Gronkowski whisper yelled. “I dunno they seem to be themselves to me although a bit drunk. Why do think they ‘like’ you.” The tight end sighed “Because I think I did something stupid last night.” 

Tom looked unconvinced “You think?” He shook his head “Yea. I don’t really remember. I remember dancing with some hot blonde and heading back to the room and then I woke up in bed with them.” “Them?” 

“Jules and Danny! And they were both naked!” Gronkowski cried, lowering his voice as a few people looked his way. “So you think you slept with them?” Tom asked, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

Gronkowski frowned “It’s not funny! I don’t swing that way!” “Apparently you do!” Tom snickered as Gronk glared at him. “Seriously Tom! I need help.” “Ok. Ok.” The quarterback replied, getting himself back under control as his laughter died down. 

“I can promise you didn’t sleep with them.” Gronk looked suspicious “How?” “You were so loud when you got in last night that I came out to check on you. You were stumbling around the kitchen and I tried to get you into bed but you insisted you needed to see Jules and Danny. You went bargaining in their room and crawled into bed with them. You fell asleep before I could convince you to leave.” 

“So I didn’t you know?” “Have a threesome?” Tom offered with a wicked grin. “No you didn’t. I’m not even sure either of them woke up to be honest.” “So they’re just fucking with me?” The quarterback shrugged it certainly seemed that way. 

Gronk was a combination of relieved and annoyed at the same time. He glanced to Tom who had a wicked grin on this face. “What are you thinking?” He asked the quarterback, he could almost see the wheels turning in the older man’s head. 

“That maybe you want to get even.” Tom replied nonchalantly and Gronkowski started to smirk “What do you think?” “I think those two need a taste of their own medicine.” He replied, leaning closer and whispering his plan to the larger man. 

“I can’t believe you won again!” Julian chided as the elevator doors opened and they drug themselves back to the room. “I know! I’m one lucky bastard!” “You’re about to get lucky all over again.” Julian purred rubbing up against the slightly taller man. 

Danny smirked, drunkenly pushing his boyfriend against the door to their suite sloppily kissing him. Julian parted his lips and letting Danny claim his mouth as he twisted the knob and they tumbled inside. Julian landing flat on his ass with Danny falling on top of him. 

“Ouch.” The younger receiver hissed, slowly sitting up and rubbing his sore ass. “I’ll make it better.” Danny murmured, capturing the younger man’s lips with his own. “Dola…ugh….” Julian moaned trying to fend off his eager and quite handsy lover. 

The older receiver merely batted Julian’s hands aside and slid a hand up his shirt, tweaking a sensitive nipple. The younger man groaned, his head tipping backwards as he clutched at Danny’s silk shirt. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He murmured tugging at the older man’s shirt. 

“But no one else is here.” The older man purred lifting Julian’s shirt over his head. “But you know. Ouch!” The younger man hissed as teeth found his shoulder and sunk in. He pushed the older man off balance and he toppled over. “Hey!” Danny cried as the younger man scrambled to his feet “Catch me if you can!” 

He tore into the lounge area, veering off to the right and speeding towards their room with the older man hot on his heels. He made it into the bedroom first, only a split second before Danny came racing in after and knocked him onto the bed. 

Julian landed on his back with oomph and Danny collapsed on top of him a second later. Mouths met as tongues uncoordinatedly tangled together, while they stripped each other of their clothes. Alcohol fueling them on as Julian mounted the older man and letting him slide inside. 

They didn’t last long, both men cumming rather quickly as Julian flopped on top of his lover exhausted. He was in a pleasant state of post sex bliss, curled around Danny who was already out cold, snoring softly. The younger receiver burrowed closer, pulling the covers over them and joining his boyfriend in dreamland. 

Julian groaned softly, feeling something press up against his backside. He tucked himself closer against Danny attempting to fall back asleep when he felt it again. Something or someone was definitely groping his ass. 

He slowly turned over, eyes widening as he realized who had yet again crawled into their bed. “Gronk. Go sleep in your room.” The squirrelly receiver mumbled, pushing the much larger man’s shoulder in attempt to rouse him. 

Light blue eyes opened and a gravelly voice said his name “Hey Jules.” “Gronk go to room.” Julian grumbled before turning over and facing away from the tight end. Gronkowski smiled devilishly, scooting himself closer to the receiver. He felt Julian stiffen before swatting him “This isn’t your room Rob!” 

“But last night you said I could come anytime I wanted.” Gronk replied softly, leaning down and let his breathe tickle the smaller man’s neck. The hairs on the back of Julian’s neck stood at attention as his eyes popped open. 

Julian pressed against his lover, desperately trying to get away from what he assumed was a drunk and horny Gronk. He pushed at Danny’s shoulder “Dola get up.”  
The older man frowned, rolling on his side burrowing into the covers. “Danny!” Julian cried, voice rising in pitch and causing the darker haired man to mumble “Go to sleep Jules.” Gronkowski merely chuckled, spooning up to the receiver’s back. 

“Gronk stop! Seriously we’re just messing with you!” Julian pleaded as he attempted to wiggle away. “But I thought you enjoyed it too? You seemed to enjoy being the little spoon.” Gronkowski asked as the receiver began to violently paw at his boyfriend “DAANNNNY!” “What!?!?” Danny growled, brown eyes blinking open as he looked towards his lover. 

“He’s spooning me!” The younger man whined pointing to Gronkowski. Danny frowned looking past his boyfriend’s silhouette to find Gronk in their bed, smiling sweetly back at him. “Gronk what are doing?” “Hi Dola! Well I figured we had such a great time together last night we should repeat it.” 

“Ok.” Danny mumbled, sleepily blinking at the tight end as he rambled on “And Jules’s wanted to be the little spoon again.” “I didn’t and I don’t!” Julian cried cutting the larger man off as he scooted further away from the tight end and almost shoved Danny off the king sized bed. 

Danny grunted shoving back at the smaller receiver who clung to him like he was the last raft leaving a sinking ship. He glared at Julian “Let me go.” He turned the same look on Gronkowski “And you go to your room.” 

“Aww come on Dola I wanted a repeat of last night.” “Last night?” Danny sighed, he was sobering up quickly and in the mood for games as he tried to pry Julian off himself. The younger of the couple wasn’t having it though, merely digging his nails in deeper and older man gave up.

“You mean you don’t remember?” Gronk asked frowning as the two receivers shared a look, what the fuck was he going on about? “Forget what? You barged into our room and crashed!” Julian asked letting go of Danny’s arm in favor of crawling into his lap. The older man rolled his eyes pushing his boyfriend away, and they all thought he was the handsy one?

“The sex! Why else would we all wake up together naked?” Gronk replied, shaking his head at the couple. “Sex with who?” Danny asked, the hangover was kicking in and his head was starting to pound. “You two. Duh.” The tight end staring at them like it was obvious.

Neither man said anything for a moment, their mouths hanging open slightly in shock as they stared at the tight end. “Gronk we didn’t have sex.” Danny started to say and the larger man cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“Are you sure? Because I remember waking up spooning Jules here.” Gronkowki replied, deep in though before flashing then a big, goofy grin and adding “You are such a cuddly little spoon.” Julian let out an undignified squeak, unable to form words as a blush blossomed across his face from cheek to cheek. 

The sound of laughter floated to their ears from outside the bedroom, confusing the receiver pair. They were even more baffled as Gronk joined in, his belly rumbling with laughter. Julian and Danny glanced at each other in confusion, what the fuck was going on? The door creaked open a second later to reveal Tom, doubled over clutching his belly as he laughed hysterically. 

“I’m sorry.” He wheezed, still laughing “I tried to hold it in but I just couldn’t anymore.” Gronk merely nodded in agreement too busy wiping the tears from his eyes “You should have seen their faces Tom!” He pointed to the couple “I got you good!” He burst into another bout of uncontrollable laughter. 

“Whatever.” Julian grumbled shaking his head, it wasn’t that good of a prank! He kicked a leg out trying to encourage the tight end out of their bed. “Ahh come on don’t be that way little spoon.” The tight end cooed. The squirrelly receiver glared daggers at the two taller men, flipping them the bird before burrowing under the covers. 

Danny shook his head at the two taller men “You’re both ridiculous.” “Takes one to know one Dola.” Tom replied, finally getting his laughter under control. The older receiver rolled his eyes “Alright You got us. Now let me sleep!” 

Gronk grinned leaning closer to the couple “Are you sure? Because I’m in the mood to cuddle now.” “I’m out!” Julian replied springing right over the top of Danny and Gronk roared with laughter! “Good Lord Jules put some clothes on!” Tom cried as the receiver crawled out of bed naked. 

“Then get out of our room!” Julian snapped in response. Tom held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, chuckling as he backed out of the room. Danny, now mostly sober, had enough! “Jules get your ass in bed and the rest of you get out! Goodnight!” 

“Aww. So I take it no cuddling?” Gronk asked mockingly as Danny pulled the covers over his head. “You want to cuddle? Come here big guy!” Julian growled moving towards the large tight end. Gronk’s eyes widened in panic as the small, naked receiver stalked towards him. “There’s a crazy squirrel on the loose! Help me Dola!” Gronkowski shouted, bailing from the bed as Julian closed in on him. 

Danny shrugged “Sounds like a personal problem.” Gronkowski audibly gulped as he juked past Julian and out the door. “Where you going? I thought you wanted to cuddle!” Julian screeched as Tom cackled from the kitchen. 

“You want some Brady? There’s plenty of love to go around?” “Go to sleep Jules!” Tom ordered, slipping out of the kitchen and into his room just in case his crazy receiver got any ideas. The smaller man smirked, watching the quarterback slink away before slamming the door shut. 

“Assholes.” Julian muttered, taking care to lock the door this time. Danny nodded in agreement, peeking out from the covers as the younger man crawled back into bed. He reached over pulling Julian close “Come here.” 

Julian happily burrowed in next to his boyfriend with a sigh. “I have to admit they got us pretty good.” Danny yawned “Yea but they’re not as good as us.” “Yea.” Julian mumbled in agreement. 

“But Gronk was right about you though.” Danny whispered, a small grin on his face as Julian sleepily glanced up at him in question. “You are a cuddly little spoon.”

Julian narrowed his eyes pulling away from his boyfriend only to have Danny wrap him up in his arms. “You’re staying right here crazy squirrel of mine.” The older man informed as Julian squirmed in the older man’s hold. 

“Quit squirming. We both know you enjoy it.” Danny mumbled, letting his eyes drift close as Julian huffed. He continued to wiggle for a few more minutes, mostly to be a stubborn ass, before finally settling in older man’s embrace and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas......  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
